


Thanks to the Redemption Challenge

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Drunken Kissing, F/M, On the Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: Could you write something cute with Andy Blanchard on off topic where Michael knows Andy likes the reader so her brings them on off topic?-----------------------------------------Sooo I misread this as On the Spot, I just got off a red eye and have not slept in nearly 24 hours so forgive me that this went from Off Topic to On the Spot. Bring on the diddlefinger I guess?





	Thanks to the Redemption Challenge

You knew something was up when thirty minutes before he was supposed to be filming On the Spot Michael burst into your office. You were still hunched over your computer, analyzing video statistics and making a weekly breakdown of what was doing best on the Let’s Play channel. He spun you around in your chair abruptly and pushed your headphones down. 

“Y/N. I need you to fill in for me during On the Spot. I was supposed to be on with Andy, but I need to go home.” Michael explained quickly, and you raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you need to go home this last minute? Didn’t you promise Jon you’d finally come back to the show?” You asked, looking him up in down. He didn’t really look like he was actually in a rush, but the way he tapped his foot impatiently told you he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Linds is having a rough time with Iris. Can’t get her to eat and y’know… fatherhood calls.” He shrugged, and you frowned. It seemed like a legit enough reason for him to need to go and honestly you would do anything for the Jones’. They were good people. 

“Fine.” You sighed, turning around the save your work. “But I swear if you’re fucking with me I am going to be pissed that you interrupted this.” Michael’s face split into a grin, something about his reaction set you on edge but you were committed at this point..

“You need to be on set in ten minutes, better hurry up!” He sing-songed as he walked out the door. You finished up and made your way over to makeup, it had been a long day and you had not planned on being on camera so you just wanted a little de-shine before you were under all the stage lights. It was a quick touch up and you were on your way to the set. On the Spot was unique in it’s rehearsal so the contestants were mostly just mulling around and sipping beer. Jon and Andy were chatting, but Jon stopped when you were walking up and smiled. 

“Oh hey Y/N!” He said, and Andy immediately whipped around. “Thanks for filling in for Michael, I’m sure Andy here is gonna be a gentleman of a partner.” He snickered and you watched Andy’s face slowly blotch red. You smiled, there was something so cute about how obvious it was when he got caught off guard. He snatched his beer off the edge of the desk and took a swig, finally working up a smile.

You grabbed a beer too and came over to sit next to him and join the conversation. Jon and the other two contestants, Jeremy and Trevor, were all pretty talkative, but Andy went almost silent before the rehearsal started. It was worrying how he seemed to just shut down as soon as you were there, you hoped nothing was wrong. As the games started though and the beers started flowing a little more freely you found that he opened up a lot more. There was lots of laughter and no one was taking anything seriously which resulted in you and Andy having the team name Multiple Scorgasms. The two of you couldn’t explain it if you tried, but it came up in the rehearsal and it just stuck. 

At some point during the actual run you realized you were drunk. Somewhere between Yeager shots with Jeremy and multiple beers being run out you were drunk. You were definitely a touchy drunk, and Andy being the closest to you got the most of the touching. A few little arm touches and wrapping an arm around his shoulders when you were laughing were the least of it. Team Multiple Scorgasms had to do the Redemption Challenge, thanks to Jeremy being a suck up and getting points he definitely didn’t deserve, it reached a new high where Jon had found a stupidly big t-shirt he deemed the time out shirt. The two of you had to put together a sandwich with all the ingredients on the table while you both were stuffed inside the time out shirt together. It was hot under the lights, and being as drunk as you were you couldn’t stop giggling as you both struggled with one hand to build this stupid sandwich. Jon was gleeful as he watched, and when the sandwich was completed you turned and pressed your face into the crook of Andy’s neck for a second to try and stop laughing. He relaxed into it, but slowly frowned as the crew pulled you guys out of the shirt and you two parted. 

You guys returned to your seats and continued the game, and you opted for water the rest of the run. At one point you swore you saw Michael lurking in back of the studio, but you figured it was some other employee, Michael had definitely gone home. You tried to not let it distract you seeing as even with the Redemption Challenge the two of you were behind, but there was another flash of curly hair wandering around and you were almost sure it was him. As the show came to an end and the other team was awarded the Golden Gus your suspicion was confirmed as Michael fully peeked around the corner and grinned right past you and at Andy. Then he looked at you and winked, and now it was your turn to blush. It was a setup! You looked at Andy who wasn’t looking at Michael, he was just looking at you. As the credits rolled everyone froze for the jokey freeze frame effect, but as soon as you all were cleared Andy bolted. 

There was no way you weren’t addressing what had just happened though so you bolted after him, leaving the rest of the show just smiling on knowingly. You caught up with him in the Achievement Hunter B Team office trying to quickly pack his stuff up. You stood there for a second just watching him before you coughed and he whipped around. You took a few steps closer to him, alcohol giving you confidence. Andy took a step away, smiling nervously. 

“Oh hey Y/N. Don’t want to keep Michael waiting, he’s driving me so I got-“ You stepped in and pressed a quick peck to his cheek, pulling back enough to make sure you weren’t overstepping, and barely met his eyes before he pulled you back in for a real deep kiss. It was sweet and spoke all the unspoken that had existed between the two of you, and somewhere in the back of your mind you filed away that you owed Michael big time for this one.


End file.
